Dukun Modus
by FfureSwitch
Summary: Demi menghadapi Rakuzan di final Wintercup, Kagami berlatih sekuat tenaga. Namun ternyata Kapten Rakuzan yang sedang menjabat adalah seorang dukun. Kemampuan saja tidaklah cukup, maka hal itu mengantarkan Kagami pada seorang dukun. Dan ritual penuh sensasi pun dimulai...


"Lawanmu selanjutnya adalah Rakuzan. Itu berarti Akashi."

Kedua atlet pebasket ganteng itu berdiri di sisi lapangan dimana merupakan tempat yang menjadi saksi pertarungan antar arjuna yg berkeringat dan saling melompat. Menjadi tumpuan kaki kaki seksi yang saling berlari. Keduanya, terlibat konfersasi ringan. Seringan berbuat dosa.

Keduanya bertukar fakta maupun opini soal lawan mereka selanjutnya. Konfersasi ringan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Kagami untuk mengorek berbagai macam informasi soal Akashi. Siapa tau berguna saat pertandingan dengan Rakuzan nanti. Kagami memasang telinga baik baik soal apa apa saja fakta unik mengenai Akashi. Agaknya Akashi ini lebih tersohor dari acara TV saat malam tiba, buktinya ia punya fakta unik soal dirinya sendiri. Mungkin selain hormon testosteron dan hormon pertumbuhannya yang agaknya tidak stabil, ada pula fakta unik mengenai si cabai merah Rakuzan ini. Siapa tahu kan kalau ternyata Akashi dalang dari peredaran beras plastik? Siapa tahu.

Sedang berasyik masyuk mendengarkan fakta fakta unik soal si cabai Rakuzan, terbelalaklah mata Kagami secara tiba tiba. Sebab musababnya tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu uraian fakta unik Akashi yang Kagami dengar dari si hijau di sebelahnya ini. Sangat super sekali uraiannya hingga Kagami terasa ingin menabok Midorima.

"Akashi itu dukun."

Selanjutnya Kagami gagal paham.

"He?"

"Akashi itu dukun, nanodayo."

Midorima riang gembira mengulanginya. Sementara Kagami dibuat gagal paham untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kagami tak mengira konfersasi ringan yg menjurus ke serius, seserius rapat kabinet yang membahas nasib persepakbolaan negeri seberang yang tersangkut konflik pelik berakhir menjadi pembahasan seputar dunia klenik. Ayolah bung. Kagami ini bule super kece. Masa dia diakali akal akalan soal dunia ghaib?

"Lo jangan ngelawak." Ujar Kagami santai. Merasa Midorima yang biasanya tidak konyol tiba tiba membanyol.

"Aku tidak bercanda, nanodayo."

"Oh..."

Kagami membalas singkat. Sesingkat sms balasan mantan ketika diajak balikan. Ah, Akashi ternyata dukun.

Heeeeee?! Dukun?! Maji 2000% ini?!

"Heee?!"

"Iya. Beneran nanodayo."

Hening.

"Kagami. Kamu sebaiknya segera mencari kesaktian."

Kagami menghela nafas tidak ikhlas.

"Ini olahraga. Ini basket. Bukan acara perang santet." Kagami berargumen malas.

"Benar. Dan jangan berharap kamu masih bisa bernafas setelah bola dilambungkan. Kamu pasti bakal diserang sekumpulan makhluk metafisika. Setelah itu matee kamo nanodayo."

Midorima berlalu, meninggalkan Kagami yang tercengang.

"Sebentar Midorima!"

Agaknya alam tidak mengizinkan Midorima lepas dari Kagami semudah itu.

"Gue harus gimana?!"

"Cari kesaktian. Cari ilmu pamungkas sana."

"Kemana?!"

"Aku punya senpai seorang paranormal..."

.

 **Ffur** **eiya & Switch On** **—** **Dukun Modus**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 ** _Genre:_** ** _Romance, Humor_**

 **Rate** **M**

 ** _Warnings:_** **LEMON! OOC Parah,** **Gaje, Alay, Typo, Super Nista, Garing** **, dan lain-lain.**

AOKAGA

.

.

.

Kagami percaya diri berangkat ke kediaman sang dukun. Setelah pamit, mengucapkan salam serta mencium tangan Alex selaku emak dadakan, pergilah Kagami ke tempat yang direncanakan. Langkah Kagami mantap serta tegap layaknya harimau di musim kawin. Pandangannya ganas menyapu jalanan, lurus tak tergoyahkan meskipun sempat dikedip genit si manis berselang di selangkangan tatkala melewati pasar setempat.

Parfum beraroma gentle menutupi aroma asli tubuhnya. Kagami malu mengakui, tadi pagi ia hanya mandi imut selama 3 menit. Dingin katanya. Kalau tidak diparfum pasti aroma asli tubuhnya menguar menimbulkan polusi udara. Terimakasih parfum aroma apel merah pemberian mak Alex yang selain menghilangkan aroma asli tubuhnya, juga sempat membuat beberapa laki lawan basketnya mabuk kepayang dimabuk cinta pada aroma pertama.

'AOMINE DAIKI

Praktek Paranormal'

Tulisan sok keren dipajang di gerbang depan rumah yang Kagami tuju. Gerbang tersebut terasa angker sekali. Auranya gelap dengan beberapa taburan bunga warna warni serta aroma kemenyan. Ada pula poster Mai-chan yang bagian dadanya tidak disensor seperti di TV lokal. Kagami sekarang jadi tahu apa yang sering ditutupi saat melihat Tsunade dari anime ninja ninjaan yang tayang di TV tiap sore. Maka kali ini Kagami dibuat heran. Ini kok gambarnya tidak dicekal MUI begitu. Ah agaknya Kagami salah fokus.

Masuk ke areal halaman, adalah sebuah pendopo kosong di sebelah kiri dan taman bunga di sebelah kanan. Banyak kandang burung digantung di pendopo tersebut. Mulai dari kandang berisi burung hitam, putih hingga burung nakal. Dan seorang lelaki bersarung kotak kotak serta berkaos putih tengah menjentik-jentikkan jari jarinya sambil bersiul-siul di bawah kandang burung. Si lelaki sedang memanjakan burungnya.

"Ehem."

Lelaki itu menengok. Berpose bengong sebentar sebelum akhirnya kabur masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ah kefred. Kagami dikacangi.

Kagami, daripada cengo setengah mati bagai anak ayam kehilangan pedoman, lebih baik ia duduk cantik di pendopo saja. Menunggu siapa tau ada seseorang yang muncul untuk menanyakan perihal kedatangannya. Atau kalau Kagami sedang sial, ia bisa saja didatangi makhluk metafisika yang akan menyambutnya.

"Hoi dek!"

Kagami menengok.

Lelaki _dim_ bersarung kotak kotak yang disinyalir bermerk 'gajah berduduk' yang sama persis seperti milik abang angkatnya itu sekarang sudah beralih tampilan. Ganti setelan. Sarung yang tadi menurupi auratnya sudah ditanggalkan dan diganti celana hitam bahan tiga perempat. Atasannya juga hitam. Mengkover kaos putihnya yang tadi. Mirip pawang reog. Ya, tampilan dukun lokal pada umumnya.

Kagami melongo sebentar. Tenggelam dalam imajinasi 'ini pawang reog ganteng anjeeeeerrr' sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan masuk ke rumah, mengikuti si dukun _dim_.

"Jadi ada keluhan apa adek?"

Hanjeeeerrrr... suaranya seksiiii! Sudah tamvan, verani, muda, sakti, seksi lagi. Kagami rela jadi mertua dukun yang satu ini. Kagami rela anaknya kelak dipinang lelaki ini. Semata karena Kagami sadar. Dukun ini pasti idaman para mertua. Juga mungkin idaman beberapa wanita. Atau pria penganut paham pelangi yang baru saja disahkan di negri seberang lautan sana.

"Eh anu pak..."

"No. Panggil saya om Aomine."

Narsis juga dukun satu ini.

"Jadi ada apa anak muda? Cinta ditolak? Berharap dukun bertindak?"

Om Aomine mengetuk ngetukkan jemarinya yang dihiasi batu batu akik, emas hingga safir pada tengkorak manusia yang ada di bidang sesajen yang memisahkan kedua anak adam tersebut. Melihat jemarinya yang diketuk ketukkan, Kagami otomatis melihat jemari itu dan langsung yakin pasti akik itu jimat. Atau aset ghaib.

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

Melihat kebingungan si anak muda di hadapannya ini si dukun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menatap Kagami dari atas sampai bawah. Sama bingungnya dengan Kagami. Masalahnya om Aomine tidak habis pikir. Ada begitu banyak manusia dengan begitu banyak masalah yang datang padanya minta jalan keluar, yang nantinya akan ia berikan jin ifrid yang akan membantu melalui jalan mushyrik. Namun kenapa ia harus dapat pasien yang bahkan masalahnya apa dia pun tidak tahu? Ayolah. Aomine ini dukun bukan psikiater, apalagi motivator yang sering kong kalikong di TV.

"Ayo buruan anak muda... aku ini tidak didesain untuk mendengar ocehan anak muda putus cinta. Aku banyak urusan."

Kagami mengangkat alisnya ragu setengah meremehkan.

"Urusan?"

"Ya! Seperti memanjakan burungku contohnya." Tandas si dukun.

"Ok Om. Jadi begini.. ya jadii... jadi.. anu.. begini om.."

Kagami lagi lagi kebingungan. Masa iya dia katakan soal minta aji ajian, kesaktian, ilmu pamungkas agar bisa menang pertandingan basket? Rasa rasanya jadi terdengar seperti demo kenaikan harga cabai yang melonjak ketika bulan puasa tiba.

"Oke.. jadi sebenarnya... saya mau minta kesaktian om."

Hening.

"Sudah itu saja?"

"Iya." Jawab Kagami mantap.

"Oke."

Sudah itu saja reaksi om dukun?

"Untuk apa minta kesaktian?"

"Agar menang _wintercup_ om."

"Basketan ya? Dengar dek. Ini basket, bukan perang santet."

Entah mengapa disini Kagami merasa _déjà_ _vu._

"Tapi kapten tim lawan saya ini dukun, om."

"Boleh tahu namanya?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Om dukun nampak syok. Entah apa perkaranya Kagami tak tahu. Tapi tampang syok om dukun itu jelas jelas enggak banget. Om dukun berdehem imbisil sok sok menguasai kewarasan yang sempat terombang ambing.

"Kalau tanggal lahir kamu?"

"2 Agustus om."

"Penanggalan jawa maksud saya. Jumat kliwon, sabtu pahing, atau apa?"

"Ng... apa itu om?"

Lagi lagi om Aomine terdiam.

"Yasudah. Karena kamu tidak tahu sekarang mending saya lihat aura kamu."

Hah? Lihat aura? Apaan tuh?

"Ya. Silahkan om."

Kagami mah tidak tahu sejujurnya. Tapi yasudah lah. Apapun demi kesaktian melawan cabai merah Rakuzan!

Om Aomine lagi lagi menatap Kagami dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Coba bajunya dibuka dulu, adek.."

Kagami menurut saja dengan unyu. Kaos putih yang melekat ditubuhnya dibuka santai, menampilkan pahatan seksi yang membuat wanita normal mana pun akan ngiler. Om Aomine tertegun sejenak tatkala melihat puting pink kecoklatan pemuda beralis cabang dihadapannya yang menonjol karena kedinginan.

"Sudah, om." Kagami menginterupsi lamunan om Aomine yang entah sedang mengkhayalkan apa. Oh lihat! Jakunnya naik turun!

Bergegas Om Aomine bangkit, kemudian berjalan mengitari Kagami, hingga sampai pada punggung pemuda crimson itu. Om Aomine duduk bersila dibelakangnya.

"Hum... baiklah. Sekarang busungkan dada mu. Saya akan mentransfer energi kemenangan yang akan membuat mu masuk kedalam zone tingkat dua."

"Lho, kok om dukun tahu masalah yang begituan?"

"Tahu lah, saya dulu mantan pebasket."

"Oh, okelah."

Kagami lagi-lagi menurut. Ia membusungkan dada, merasakan geli pada telapak tangan yang terasa hangat menyapu punggungnya.

"W-waaah hangat om! Energinya lagi ditransfer ya om?! Anoo... saya bisa merasakan aura-aura nya ini!" riang Kagami bak anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru.

Tangan itu menelusup dari punggung, meraba hingga membuat Kagami kegelian dan merinding. Dapat pula dirasakannya nafas Om Aomine di lehernya, menggelitik.

"Hmm...aura mu berwarna merah...kau memiliki semangat yang tinggi." Om Aomine bergumam seraya menelusupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pinggang Kagami hingga ke perut, menggoda perlahan. "Lepaskan celana mu dan mundurkan tubuh mu. Aku akan mensuplai cadangan energi agar kaki mu mampu melompat selama empat kuarter." Om Aomine berbisik ditelinga Kagami, tersenyum miring. Kagami yang sudah dari sananya polos ya nurut-nurut saja. Perlahan diturunkannya lah celana jeans biru beserta boxer plus celana dalam nya sekaligus dengan riang gembira tanpa tahu modus si dukun cabul. Apa peduli Kagami, toh om dukun itu juga lelaki kok. Pasti punya juga yang sejenis dengan miliknya.

"Udah ini om." Katanya ceria.

Nafas Om Aomine tercekat kala menyaksikan benda yang menggantung di selangkangan Kagami, unyu-unyu melambai-lambai.

"A-ano, itu kenapa celana dalamnya dilepas juga?" tanya Om Aomine seraya menggaruk tengkuk. Setetes darah meluncur di hidungnya, cepat-cepat diseka dengan punggung tangan.

"Lha, supaya suplay energi semakin terasa kan om? Mau dipasang lagi ini? oke-oke—"

"Eit! Biarkan saja." Om Aomine menahan tangan Kagami yang hendak meraih celana dalamnya. "Baiklah, pertama-tama, siapa nama mu?" bisiknya sok seduktif. Ia mengendus aroma tubuh pemuda crimson di ceruk lehernya. Hmmm apel merah.

"Err... Ka-kagami Taiga." Jawab Kagami singkat, plus malu-malu. Begitu-begitu ternyata tubuhnya bergetar mendengar suara rendah nan serak om dukun dibelakangnya.

Om Aomine mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah, Taiga. Aku akan mulai proses transfer energi nya. Tahan ya."

 _GRAUK_

Om Aomine menggigit perpotongan leher Kagami hingga berdarah. Kemudian menjilatnya, menyebabkan lenguhan tertahan dari pemuda polos di depannya. Kagami dimundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyandar pada tubuh depan Om Aomine, sementara tangannya yang tadi memeluk perut Kagami mulai meraba keatas, menyentuh puting Kagami yang telah keras.

"Ugh..." Kagami mulai kewalahan kala putingnya ditekan dan dipelintir keras oleh jemari _tan_ itu.

"Diam saja. Ini adalah proses awal agar semuanya sempurna, dan kau bisa mengalahkan Akashi itu." Om Aomine mengecup _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya saat Kagami sibuk mengerangkan putingnya yang menjadi bahan permainan.

"Uhm..." Kagami bernafas berat. Kedua tangannya mengepal di lantai, seakan mencari penopang agar tidak tumbang saat disentuh se-intim ini.

"Ho...kau masih perjaka, kah?" tanya Om Aomine. Bibir nya bergerak ke punggung Kagami, lalu menjilatinya.

"Hu-umh..."

Jawaban yang membuat senyum Om Aomine semakin mengembang. Dengan cepat dipegangnya pipi Kagami, menolehkannya kesamping dan menciumi bibirnya tergesa. Kagami terkejut bukan main. Ia mulai memberontak saat lidah Aomine mulai mencari celah untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Terlepas.

Kagami akan menghindari lagi saat Aomine kembali menariknya dengan tenaga tak main-main, mengunci pergerakannya dari belakang dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Kagami tak berkutik. Kini ianya diam saja saat Aomine memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dan menggigitnya.

"Ukh...!" Kagami mendesah tertahan, mulai terbuai akan keahlian om dukun satu ini. Maka dengan pasrah Kagami membuka sendiri belahan bibirnya dan tanpa ia sadari menjulurkan lidah.

Oh Om Aomine merasa mendapat _jack pot_! Lidah Kagami yang terjulur hingga masuk ke dalam belah bibirnya dihisap kuat dan dililitkan dengan lidahnya. Liur mereka bercampur dalam pagutan kasar nan menggairahkan, meleleh dari ujung bibir Kagami.

Empat menit lamanya mereka berciuman, barulah Om Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kunciannya pada tubuh anak SMA itu. Kagami terengah, lagi-lagi menyender di dada Om Aomine. Ia menyeka liur dengan punggung tangan dan berkata, "ciuman ini apa maksudnya?"

Om Aomine kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kagami, memeluknya posesif. "Ini adalah _victory kiss_ , alias ciuman kemenangan. Bersyukurlah karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kuberikan _victory kiss_ ini—salah satu senjata pamungkas ku."

"Oh, terimakasih, om." Kagami menjawab pelan dengan sedikit rona di wajah. Entah apapula hubungan antara _victory kiss_ dengan pertandingannya besok, Kagami pun tidaklah mahfum. Tapi ya syudahlah. Kagami berfikiran positif saja.

Om Aomine kembali melancarkan tindakan caboel nya dengan mengelus bagian dalam paha Kagami—seraya mengintip benda yang setengah tegak di selangkangan itu.

"Nah, ini puncaknya. Sekali lagi khusus untuk mu saja, aku akan membagi setengah dari energi zone ku pada mu. Energi yang aku miliki saat mencapai zone dahulu. Semoga kau cukup kuat menerima energi ini."

Kagami mengangguk, dan Om Aomine menari salsa di dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pindah." Om Aomine menangkup punggung dan belakang lutut Kagami dengan tangannya, menggendongnya ala pengantin. Kagami kaget, jelas saja. Berat bedannya 82kg dan tinggi badannya sepertinya sama dengan Om dukun ini. Namun Om Aomine mampu mengangkatnya dengan enteng? Baiklah itu bisa ditanyai nanti. Yang jelas Kagami ini tidaklah tahu jenis ritual apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Om Aomine, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu.

Om Aomine membaringkan Kagami di sebuah ranjang ukuran dua orang dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Ia berjalan kepintu lalu menguncinya.

 _Cklek_

Bau _mint_ menguar dari seluruh penjuru kamar menggantikan bau kemenyan yang tadi tercium oleh Kagami, sedikit menenangkan.

Kagami meneguk ludah. Agaknya ia mulai faham ritual apa ini. Ia memandang takut pada Om Aomine yang sudah menindih tubuh telanjangnya, menangkup pipinya dengan tangan kiri.

"Sshhh... jangan takut."

 _Blush_

Kagami merona!

"A-apa y-yang—"

Sebuah jari memasuki mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya.

"AARRRGH!"

Om Aomine menarik cepat jari telunjuknya yang digigit Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Om Aomine disertai pelototan tajam. Kagami menyengir tak enak, yang tadi itu sungguh refleks.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat mengenai ritual ini?!" seru Om Aomine dengan suara sangat serak, setengah menahan nafsu dan setengah lagi menahan kesal. Kagami mengangguk kencang sekali, yang kemudian melenguh saat satu tangan om dukun tiba-tiba memegang miliknya dibawah sana.

"Jangan gigit lagi. Awas lu!" ancam Om Aomine kemudian. Ia memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke mulut Kagami, membalurkan liur lelaki beralis cabang dengan senyum manis itu ke seluruh permukaan jarinya. Menarik jarinya, Om Aomine menciumi kening Kagami dengan rasa sayang.

"Percaya pada ku, Taiga."

Om Aomine melebarkan kedua paha Kagami, memasukkan jarinya yang tadi telah dilumuri liur pemuda crimson itu.

"Khh—" Kagami mendesis saat merasakan aneh pada pantatnya. Om Aomine mendorong satu jarinya dalam-dalam, kemudian melakukan gerakan memutar.

 _T_ _h_ _rust_

Dua jari masuk, dan Kagami merasakan sakit.

"Aaakh-sa-khit!" Kagami meringis, menggigit bibir. Ini kali pertama ia melakukannya. Kagami—meski ia tidak pernah menonton video coblos mencoblos, tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. Namun Kagami tidaklah bisa lari—ralat! Mungkin ia bisa lari, namun itu berarti ia tidak jadi mendapat kesaktian dan tentu ia akan kalah dari Akashi! Lagi pula sedikit banyak Kagami tampaknya sudah mulai terpesona oleh om dukun di diatasnya—mungkin.

 _Cup._

Om Aomine mencium mata Kagami yang berkaca-kaca, menenangkan.

"Tahan ya..."

 _JLEB_

"Argh-mmph!" Kagami akan berteriak, namun dengan cepat bibirnya di bungkam dengan ciuman menuntut dari lelaki diatasnya. Melumatnya penuh penuh dan menelan semua teriakan pemuda crimson. Kejantannya dibawah sana dipaksa masuk sepenuhnya, terjepit kuat oleh otot-otot Kagami.

 _T_ _h_ _rust T_ _h_ _rust_

Tanpa mengambil jeda Om Aomine mulai menggerakkan pinggul, pelan-pelan sampai Kagami terbiasa dengan kejantanannya.

"Mmmphhh-mmmph-" Kagami mendesah dalam bungkaman mulut Om Aomine. Tangannya mencakar punggung lelaki _dim_ itu, melampiaskan rasa sakit dan nikmat.

"Mmphh-Ahh! Argh-ahhhhn...ah ah o-omh ahh!" Kagami mendesah tak karuan saat Om Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya melengkung, kepalanya bersembunyi di bahu Om Aomine yang berkeringat.

"Nggghh-Taigah, jangan mengetat tiba-tiba." Om Aomine memperingatkan, ia hampir saja keluar saat otot lubang Kagami seakan melilit kejantanannya lebih kuat.

 _T_ _H_ _RUST T_ _H_ _RUST T_ _H_ _RUST_

Terus, kegiatan yang kata Om Aomine adalah ritual itu membuat keduanya mabuk, terutama Kagami yang merasa terbang ke awang-awang. Seluruh tubuhnya merespon dengan baik tiap tiap sodokan yang dilakukan lelaki _dim_ diatasnya, membuatnya menggila.

"Ahn-Ohhhh! Ah!" Kagami akan memuncratkan spermanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja Aomine menghentikan gerakannya. Om dukun menumpukan kedua telapak tangan pada samping bahu Kagami, mengukungnya.

"Kena-pah ber-hentih om?"

"Kau menginginkannya?" Jawab Om Aomine dengan kejantanan yang masih tertancap di dalam lubang Kagami, menekannya sedikit-sedikit, menggoda dan membuat frustasi.

"A-ah ngga jugha-h. Upmh!" Kagami menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menahan desahan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik kita hentikan saja, agar aku bisa memberikan energi ku pada orang lain." Om Aomine perlahan melepaskan kejantanannya, beranjak dari Kagami yang terbengong. Mata crimsonnya melirik Om Aomine yang mulai mencari-cari baju khas dukun yang entah dia lempar kemana, lalu pandangannya tertuju lagi pada kejantanan Om Aomine yang mengkilap, besar dan berotot. Kagami meneguk ludah, ia tak tahan lagi.

"A-aku menginginkannya!" seru Kagami, membuat Om Aomine kembali melihat pada nya.

Kagami membuang muka saat Om Aomine menatapnya dengan mata berkilat. Kakinya yang terbuka lebar, lubang yang berkedut dan kejantanannya yang terus mengucurkan pre-cum membuat Om Aomine menjilat bibir bawahnya. Pemuda _dim_ itu segera menguasai diri sebelum benar-benar memakan lelaki ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam sekali, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kalau kau benar ingin, maka memintalah." Om Aomine berkata usil, membuat Kagami terbelalak.

Diranjang, gerakannya gelisah dan jemari kakinya mengerut, mengacak sprei putih hingga tak karuan. Kagami malu, masa ia harus meminta itu? Bukankah anu sekali kalau ia yang meminta? Tapi ya sudahlah. Apapun demi sebuah kemenangan. Atau apapun demi sebuah kenikmatan?

"Aku mau, om." Katanya lirih dengan wajah merah dan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Tanpa ia sadari ia semakin membuka kedua kakinya—lebih lebar—lebih lebar lagi.

"Mulai sekarang kau jangan panggil Om. Panggil Aomine." Om Aomine berkata seraya mendekatkan kembali dirinya hingga berada diantara kaki Kagami yang terbuka lebar, memperhatikan intens lubang merahnya yang berkedut dan kejantanannya yang terus mengucurkan pre-cum.

"Hm..." Aomine memegang lembut kejantanan Kagami, kemudian mengocoknya pelan.

"Ahhhn... ah- lebhih-cep-phat Ahohmineh..."

Aomine berhenti lagi. "Apa katamu tadi? Ahomine?" tanyanya dengan perempatan imajiner di jidat.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Aomine dengan cepat memasukkan kejantanan Kagami kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

 _CROOOOOT_

Dan sperma pemuda crimson itu langsung meluncur menembus kerongkongannya. Aomine melepaskan dengan bunyi _ploop_ kecil, menjilat sisa sperm di ujung kejantanannya.

"Menungging!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin. Namun ketika tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari pemuda merah, Aomine menggeram. Ia membalik tubuh Kagami dengan kasar, membuatnya kaget.

"Cepat menungging!"

"Aku malu!" teriak Kagami sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal.

 _Bau mint_...

Dan seakan bau itu adalah pemicu kembali libidonya, Kagami perlahan menumpukan kedua lutut pada kasur, menengadahkan pinggul. Ia semakin menghirup keras aroma mint bantal om dukun seakan tergantung padanya, dan kejantanannya mengeras lagi.

Kali ini tanpa menahan-nahan diri lagi Aomine merapatkan dadanya pada punggung Kagami, melesakkan kejantanannya dengan susah payah, sampai-

"Aaarrg!" Kagami berteriak di balik bantal. Dengan bar bar Aomine menggenjot kejantanan nya pada lubang Kagami. Bunyi becek, bunyi decitan ranjang, bunyi dua daging yang saling bertumbukan dan desahan-desahan akan terdengar jelas jika ada orang lain yang melewati rumah itu.

"Argh-Ah oh..." Aomine menjambak helaian crimson Kagami hingga wajah pemuda merah itu tidaklah lagi tenggelam di dalam bantal.

 _GRAUK_

Dan menggigiti lagi leher nya disertai hisapan-hisapan memabukkan. Mulut Kagami terbuka lebar dengan lidah terjulur, terlalu pusing dan merasa nikmat. Ya-ia menikmatinya-sangat menikmatinya.

"Ahhhh...ahhh... _fuck meeh hardheeer_ Daikihhhh...Daikiihh...Aomi-nheh Dhhaikiiih...ahn..."

" _As you wish, my prince..."_ itu dan Aomine kembali membalik tubuh Kagami agar berhadapan dengan nya. Kedua tangan Kagami dikalungkan ke lehernya, lalu ia mulai menggenjot tanpa ritme.

"Ahhh-ahhhh... Dai...kihh... akhuh-dapat merhasakan aaahhhn- energhhiiih zhoneeh muuuh terseraph!"

 _Krik krik_

Aomine _facepalm_ , hingga ia menghentikan-lagi-tusukannya.

"Kau masih memikirkan energi zone tadi? Perkataan ku tadi?" tanyanya dengan hidung berkerut.

Kagami mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus, merasa jengkel karena om dukun satu ini terus saja menginterupsi kegiatan _ikeh ikeh_ _kimochi_ nya. Setelah mulai dapat menguasai diri Kagami menjawab, "Ten-tentu sajah! Aku dapat merasakan energi zone om dukun yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh ku!" semangatnya menggebu, membuat Aomine menepuk jidat.

Dan kemana panggilan manjanya yang meneriaki nama 'Daiki' tadi? Kenapa balik memanggil om dukun sih? Aomine merasa sebal.

Maka dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menghentak-hentak pinggulnya, lebih keras dari yang tadi, bercampur perasaan dongkol dan pundung karena pemuda beralis cabang yang manis itu mau-mau saja di bohongi. Ah tapi Aomine bersyukur kok. Seandainya saja Kagami tidak pergi ke rumahnya, tetapi ke dukun lain tentulah ia tak bisa menggreve-greve Kagami yang unyu. Dan memikirkannya saja Aomine merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Tampaknya panah cinta mulai tertancap di hati om dukun ganteng kita, terutama juga kala mendengar suara Kagami yang sangat seksi. Duh om dukun, bertuntungnya dirimu.

Dan beberapa sodokan terakhir, mereka klimaks sembari mendesahkan nama kecil pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Hhhh...hhh..." Kagami menghempaskan kepalanya pada bantal putih yang tadi membuat dirinya mabuk. Wajahnya memerah, dan ketika akan membuka mata, ia mendapati wajah Aomine yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

 _Cup_

Kecupan lagi di kening.

"Bersiap ronde dua, Taiga?" bisik Aomine, menyeringai.

"Are! Badan ku rasanya mati rasa dan kau bilang ronde duaaaa?!" teriak Kagami setengah _nge-rock_. Ia mendorong wajah Aomine ke samping.

"Eh! Jangan-jangan kau mengibuli ku ya om?" Kagami bertanya, perasaannya tak karuan. Kalau ternyata ia memang di tipu oleh pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari nya ini, maka tiada ampun bagi mu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak percaya pada ku! Kau sudah menyerap setengah energi zone milik ku dan sekarang dengan kejamnya kau berkata aku tukang kibul? Huh!" Aomine membuang muka, pura-pura marah.

"Y-yah habisnya om minta ronde dua. Aku kan jadi curiga." Kata Kagami, menoel-noel pipi Aomine, merasa agak tak enak hati karena menuduh sembarangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aomine bangkit dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya. "Aku minta bayaran ku."

"Oh iya. Uang nya ada di tas, om." Kagami mencoba duduk, namun seluruh tubuhnya yang merasakan nyeri luar biasa membuat ia tak mampu bergerak banyak.

"Bayaran ku bukan uang." Aomine berkacak pinggang setelah memakai baju hitam miliknya-tanpa mengenakan celana hingga 'adik'nya terekspos jelas. Ia kembali mendekati Kagami dan menindih. Keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening pemuda beralis cabang yang mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Jika kau menang winter cup, tunggu aku di stasiun kereta jam tujuh malam minggu. Aku punya dua tiket nonton di bioskop. Itu bayarannya."

.

.

.

 _Omake._

Kagami berjalan terseok-seok sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit. Ah! Nanti sore dia akan bertanding melawan Rakuzan, dan Kagami merasa energinya bertambah dua kali lipat setelah melakukan ritual coblos-coblosan semalam. 'Om dukun memang sakti,' bathinnya senang. Tak rugi dia mendatangi om dukun, meskipun sempat curiga pada awalnya.

"Kagami-kun."

"UWAAAAAH! Kuroko-teme! Jangan mengagetkan ku!"

"Ano-Kagami-kun jalannya kenapa begitu?" Kuroko bertanya dan mengerjapkan mata, memandangi wajah Kagami.

"Ah ya! Aku pergi mendatangi dukun sakti bernama Aomine, dan kami melakukan transfer aura-aura zone apalah itu." Kagami menjawab santai dan menggerakkan alis cabangnya beberapa kali, tersenyum yang saking manisnya membuat Kuroko terperangah sesaat. Dan setelah beberapa detik tersadar akan pijakannya, Kuroko bertanya lagi.

"Kagami kun percaya dengan dukun itu?"

"Memang dia menipu ya!? Kau kenal dengan dia Kuroko?" senyum Kagami pudar seketika.

"Ah, aku tidak kenal dia." Kuroko menggedikkan bahu. "Ya sudah ayo kita ke stasiun." Kuroko membalik badan, dan Kagami mengernyit heran dengan jalan Kuroko yang sama sepertinya.

"Oi Kuroko." Kagami memanggil, membuat lelaki imut didepannya menghentikan langkah namun tidak menoleh kebelakang. "Itu, kenapa jalan mu juga seperti orang sakit pinggang?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Kali ini Kuroko membalikkan badan, menghadap Kagami dan menjawab datar, "Aku juga melakukan transfer ilmu kebathinan dengan dukun berambut pirang."

FIN

.

.

*FfureSwitch*

Catatan Pojok :

Hai, readers sekalian.  
Ada yg merindukan Ffureiya? Atau Switch on?

/pede gileee

Yosh! Kami kembali dengan akun collab kami! :3 dan postingan pertama langsung main hajar pakai rate M aja ini. -_-  
Ahhh.. kepolosan Usui ternodai ini XD

/polos?

Nah.. jadi, sesungguhnya ini project yg udah agak lama tapi baru berani dipublish sekarang. Soalnya kalo kemaren kan bulan puasa. Usui dan Kak Frea takut diazdab yang pedih T^T  
Hiks.  
Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian. ^o^)/

Salam #AOKAGATEAM

Switch On & Ffureiya


End file.
